The Witch's Freedom
by shatteredfire
Summary: Naminé has been surrounded by white all of her life...  oneshot


_ Everything here was so very, very appallingly white. There was no color here, not on the walls, the floors, the ceiling, not even in her clothes or the food she ate. Her jailers were the only spots of color in her world, and sometimes they would leave her alone for days and days, bringing her food only when she fell asleep._

_ Her entire world was like that- skewed into little slivers of information that they gave to her, building it into a twisted reflection of how the world actually was. Her memories told her that this was not how the world was supposed to be, that somewhere there was light and color and sounds besides the pressure of silence weighing down on her._

_ The only solace she had was in her drawings, and even that was slipping away these days. The leader of the people in black cloaks, someone called Marluxia, he told her that a hero was coming for her, but she would have to rewrite his memory. The hero could not save her. Only the Organization could free her. This was for her freedom._

_ And if she tried to disobey, it was just endless white and silence until she died. She would live her whole life here and die without a sound, without anyone ever knowing she was here but them. No one would remember her. No one would care._

_ So Naminé drew, and began to rewrite the memory of Sora.

* * *

_

_-**~**-

* * *

_

She had never really meant to hurt anyone, and now the Riku Replica lay broken in front of her, and Sora had gone to fight the Lord of Castle Oblivion. There was a good chance he would die in the process, and even if he survived, his memory was still a wreck.

Naminé sighed, and closed her eyes. The world outside scared her, and yet she still had done terrible things for her freedom. Why, why did she do such twisted things? Who would even bother to care about her, really care about her when she didn't engineer their feelings?

A shadow wind, laced with rose petals, wrapped around her, pulling her to her feet and to the Lord of the Castle. Marluxia. The source of all of her nightmares, the ones from which she woke up screaming, only to have her screams swallowed by the uncaring white of the castle-

He stood behind her, using her as a shield from one of her other jailers. Her eyes widened as she recognized Axel- he had offered her some help, but these were orders from his Superior. To him, she was just a temporary amusement. He wouldn't waste a moment if the choice was between her death and failure.

But the hero came. He always did, to save a princess, even when the princess was a witch and had been deceiving him the whole time. And as that battle began, Marluxia dragged Naminé away, through the castle.

And when Sora arrived and Naminé was given her final orders, she did the unthinkable.

She _refused._

The only action Naminé had ever made to defy the fate she had been handed would have been her final, truly dying here, without the world recognizing her. But Sora saved her again, and she offered him a choice: have his memory restored, but forget her, or remember the Castle and forget everything he couldn't remember.

And in the end, even her hero abandoned her.

* * *

-**~**-

* * *

_The witch who wears white sits alone in the room of a long-abandoned mansion, drawing quietly. The white walls around her are her choice now, as is her solitude- the real world that she had dreamed of is long out of her grasp._

_ She smiles slightly as she draws, putting color to the white of her sketchbook. Three figures stand on the page- a blond boy, a girl with black hair, and a tall man with a mess of red hair. It isn't them that makes her smile- no, two of these three are her problems, not her solution._

_ But, instead of being told what to do, this drawing is her choice. She would fulfill her promise to her hero, because that was the path that she had chosen to take._

_ This was her freedom._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** The inspiration for this story was kind of odd... while browsing the internet, I came across something called "white torture". It's a form of torture in which a prisoner is kept in a white room, wearing white clothes, completely surrounded by the color white, in silence, and their jailers completely control the information that they hear. Being a Kingdom Hearts fan like I am, the first thought that popped into my head was, "Naminé is like that..."

So I wrote this. I hope you liked it. ^-^


End file.
